


You're My New Pillow

by smol_wonbebe



Series: 30 Day Fluff Challenge [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: 30 day fluff challenge, Cute, Domestic cute fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Junhee fluff, Sharing a Bed, a.c.e - Freeform, kpop ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: In which you lose your pillow after a weekend trip and you must improvise
Relationships: Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Series: 30 Day Fluff Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190621
Kudos: 4





	You're My New Pillow

You were coming back late from a weekend trip to the city with your friends, and you were exhausted. Yes, you had gone with the intent to relax and rest from a long semester, but you had ended up going out every night and not getting home until late hours in the night.

You waved at your friends, who had just dropped you off at your apartment, then began the trek up the stairs to the fourth floor. When you got there, you had to drop your suitcase to fish your keys out of your backpack, then fit the key in the door. Picking up your bags, you entered the apartment, yawning.

“You look exhausted,” Junhee commented, coming into the room to help you with your suitcase. “Did you actually relax or not?”

“I did, I did,” you reassured him, another yawn breaking into your words. “We also went out a lot.”

Junhee dropped his hand to your lower back as he guided you back to the bedroom you shared with him. After he had taken your bag out of your hands and placed it by the closet next to the suitcase he had parked there.

You flopped onto the king-sized bed, watching him as he put the contents of your suitcase into the laundry basket, and the various items in your backpack where they belonged. He was so sweet, you thought sleepily.

He seemed to sense you watching him, and he turned to look at you, his smile wide. “You need to sleep, Y/N.”

You shook your head. “I’m okay.”

Junhee glanced around the room. “Was that everything? I feel like you left with more than that.”

You paused, thinking. Then, it dawned on you. “Oh, no, I left my pillow at the hotel!” Junhee tried to stifle a laugh, turning away. You sit up, glaring at him. “It’s not funny! That’s the only pillow I can sleep with.”

He bit his lip, calming himself. “I’m sorry, baby, do you want to go to the store really quickly?”

You sighed. “Jun, it’s nearly midnight. No pillow store is going to be open.”

Shrugging, he disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a few moments later in a pair of shorts and no shirt. “Well, tomorrow, then.”

You stared at him, in disbelief that he was taking this so lightly. “How will I sleep?”

“By closing your eyes for a long time,” he commented, sliding under the covers, gesturing for you to do the same. You reluctantly climbed into bed, noting the very real absence of your not-too-firm-but-not-too-soft pillow. The other pillow was flimsy and pointless, and you chucked it across the room, making Jun laugh.

“Quit laughing,” you said, but his giggles made you smile, and soon you were both laughing. “Fine, if you’re going to be that way,” you stated indignantly, moving down and putting your arms around his middle, resting your head on his chest. “You’ll have to deal with being my pillow.”

He snaked his arms around your waist. “I can deal with that.”

You pretended to huff, and he kissed your forehead, leaning over to flick the lights off. “Goodnight, babe.”

“Pillows don’t talk,” you told him.

He chuckled, and you both settled down. His breathing evened out pretty quickly, but it took you longer. When you realized that your eyes were drooping, you let yourself fall asleep, on Jun’s not-too-firm-but-not-too-soft chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 30 Day fluff challenge thanks to deity OTP prompts on tumblr. this definitely won't be consistent, and it'll take me longer than 30 days, but i hope you guys like it. i want to branch out and do other groups i love, so you'll be seeing a lot other idols. thanks for reading!  
> xoxo ash


End file.
